


小短劇

by Kaene0915



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 十分短小的文。





	小短劇

「我的公主！」德拉科充滿愛意的看著眼前的公主。

 

他的公主有雙綠的讓人心動的眸子，身後有著烏黑亮麗、有些捲翹的長髮。

 

「王子！」哈利不情願的吐出令他作嘔的詞，憑什麼？到底憑什麼他得扮演公主？霍格華茲沒有女性了嗎？

 

比德拉科·該死的·馬爾福矮絕對不是個好理由！

 

「我可愛的公主，你在我心裡是最美麗的女孩。」德拉科的貴族氣息發揮的淋漓盡致，絕妙的詠歎調，柔順的金髮，溫柔的灰眸，帥氣的裝扮，史萊哲林王子果真名不虛傳！

台下的女孩們發出一陣陣歎息。

 

「噢，我的王子，我愛你。」哈利平板的說。

 

「真的嗎？！」德拉科驚喜的走近哈利，不知怎麼的，哈利感到驚慌。

 

「是的，當然，你愛我嗎？」哈利眨眨眼，恢復視力藥水藥效快退了嗎？

 

德拉科牽起哈利的手，低聲說：「是的，我愛你。」

 

然後輕輕地在他唇上一吻。

 

全場靜默了幾秒，然後爆出叫好聲、口哨聲，差點把屋頂掀翻了。

 

哈利宛如中了石化咒。

 

「劇本有這段嗎？」他想著。

 

德拉科鞠躬，挑起一個得意洋洋的笑容。

 


End file.
